The Voice From the Telephone (One-Shot)
by ANameNoOneCaresAbout
Summary: Sometimes you don't have to know a person to fall in love with them. Sometimes you only have to hear their voice to succumb to your deepest feelings. (Phone Guy x Girl) Oneshot- Unrequited love thing. I suggest you put on your cliche-proof glasses before you read this. Anyway, try to enjoy the story. :D


The Voice from the Telephone (Phone Guy x Girl)

 **Setting: Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Location (I know all about the lore of the game and what really happened to Phone Guy and who he is, and I bet you do too. Just disregard all of that.) I wanted to put my own spin on this angsty story.**

* * *

 _ **You don't really know what it is you have, until it's gone...gone...gone.**_

* * *

His voice kept her sane in the hell fire she placed herself in. His low melodious voice spoke volumes to her through the phone, every timbre and roll filling her ears like a beautiful song. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was alive in her thoughts and heart. She could remember her apprehension, her determination, even her loneliness, as she entered the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the first night, the moonlight accentuating the darkness, as well as the ominousness of the vacant restaurant. As a trainee night guard, she knew not what to expect from the dreary pizzeria, nor did she know what she was up against.

* * *

 _She remembered how her heart thudded as she unlocked the door and quickly locked it behind her, taking in her surroundings. The restaurant had an odd atmosphere, almost as if something was waiting for an opportunity to strike. She dismissed it with a gulp and pushed her brown hair from her face, heading down the hall. Each floor tile was weathered from feet, and some cracks were visible here and there. Fat fluorescent bulbs hung from the ceiling, and they cast a somewhat dim light for illumination. She took note of how her footsteps resonated down the hall: pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat. Posters, some with frayed edges, lined the walls, all of them filled with child-like drawings of kids with the animatronics. It made her smile as she reached the office, seeing a huge poster of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, and her desk. A fan sat nearby, and she plugged it in, relieved to feel the generated breeze flow weakly from the blades. The air in the office was dead and stifling after all._

 _When the phone rang-making her flinch-she picked it up after two rings, expecting it to be the head boss or a subordinate of the restaurant making sure she had clocked in. Upon hearing the man on the other line voice, she felt reassured, if not mollified, as he spoke of the goings on of the building, what to do, and even revealed a bit of history about the establishment. She wouldn't deny that "living without the frontal lobe" sounded terrifying beyond belief. However, she put it aside, knowing it happened a long time ago._

 _Something struck her about hearing his voice, and as the first night moseyed, she could feel herself growing strangely attached to this "Phone Guy." He seemed to know what to say to make her feel more confident, despite his sketchiness when explaining certain phenomena._

 _She was relieved when the first night passed without a hitch, but seeing the animatronics move about and even pop by her door unnerved her. It only grew worse as the nights progressed, and soon she was working the third night, watching her power run down and closing the doors at light speed to deter Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. Their eyes bored holes in her brain, and the only comfort she received was from hearing a recorded voice on the phone._

 _She remembered when, on the second night, Bonnie deactivated her door and light switch, and she watched in horror as the purple bunny shuffled into the room with a guttural moan. She could smell the stink coming from the animatronic's faded fur as it lurched closer, its eyes catching hers. She could feel the murderous intent coming from him, and fear paralyzed her._

 _As luck would have it, six o' clock struck, and she was eager to race out of the room, without looking back, her chest heaving, tears ready to run down her cheeks. Slowly, she started to develop a kind of phobia of the robots, especially since she knew they were capable of ending her life. It made her hesitate when getting ready for her job, and she contemplated calling the company and quitting the job for good after the second night. She didn't want to deal with the constant terror, and common sense ruled that quitting would be a very good option.._

 _However, the message from Phone Guy on the third night changed her mind: "Hey, you're doing great! Uh, most people don't last this long." As she heard his voice, she felt a warmth emanate from her chest. His support, even if he didn't know her, made her feel light, and even happy. However, she didn't understand why._

 _The third night seemed to be the worst for her as thoughts of Bonnie or Chica entering her room made her want to hide under her desk. Bonnie had already left the stage by the time she turned on the cameras, and she felt her heart stop as he appeared in the supply closet, watching the cameras, waiting for her to let her guard down. When the phone rang she quickly picked it up, her hands shaking. She listened to the Phone Guy through and through, taking in his praise and taking a mental note of each word he said. When the recorded message ended, she suddenly wished for him to be there, to enter the office and enfold her into his arms. To tell her she would survive in the nonchalant, melodious voice she had come to expect, and maybe love. She shook away her daydreams and monitored her power, glaring at Bonnie through the security screen._

 _Pirate's Cove seemed fine for now, and she heard the clanging sounds of Chica messing with the pots and pans in the kitchen. Two hours passed with nothing too terrible happening. Bonnie showed up at her door a few times, Chica even appeared once, but Freddy was still motionless on the stage. Her thoughts went back to her phone guy, and she sighed, letting his voice fill her head._

 _That's when she heard thumping in the hall, and as she looked at her camera, she saw Foxy bolting to her room. Her heart leaped to her throat as she scrambled out of her swivel chair, fell to the floor, and closed the door just as she saw Foxy' red fur. She scurried back to her chair and shrank back as the animatronic banged on the door. Boom, boom, boom!_

 _Her power grew less and less, and she looked at the phone, losing her control. This had never happened before, and she hoped dearly that the robot wouldn't break down the door. She could just imagine Foxy breaking into the room and leaping for her, his jaws wide, his teeth coated with dried blood, ready to maul her._

 _"Please...help me..." She reached for the phone, as if expecting Phone Guy to sense her plea and call to reassure her. Unwanted tears dripped from her eyes as Foxy's knocking grew even more insistent and almost nonstop to her. She slumped on the desk and sniffled, not caring if her arm brushed against a cobweb._

 _"I need you, Phone Guy." Her voice was soft, and her body quacked as Chica appeared at the window and looked into the room. She tried to pull herself together and close the right door, hearing Foxy's banging cease. With both doors closed, she peeked at the cameras and saw Bonnie in the hallway. Her heartbeat escalated, and she checked Pirate's Cove again to see Foxy peering out from behind the curtain, his eyes glowing. Her mind went right to her phone guy. She took a deep breath and, after checking to see that Chica had left, she opened the doors again._

 _She didn't know how she got through the rest of the night, but she went home at six and plopped on her bed, wrapping her sheets about her and rocking herself to sleep._

* * *

And yet now she was back again for her fourth night. This time, she held her head high and tried in vain to quash her fright. Panic would not help in a pizzeria that had killer robots.

As soon as she plopped into her swivel chair, the phone rang, and she picked it up, eager, feeling heat flush her cheeks. Then, her smile froze as she heard the man say, "Hey, listen...I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's been a bad night here, for me. Um...I'm kinda glad I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did." Banging noises came from the phone, and all she could do was listen with a sinking heart as he told her to check the suits in the back room. When the message ended after hearing a guttural scream, she sat dumbly in her chair, unable to move. _Was he killed? No, I won't believe it. How long ago did this happen? He did say he recorded the messages for me, so it must have happened before I came here._

"You can't be dead... Please, I..." She trailed off as Chica appeared in the window, and she promptly shut the door in the animotronic's face. _Maybe he's still waiting for me in the Backstage Room._ The thought made her want to sob like a baby, but she turned on the cameras and checked on the animatronics. Foxy was already leaning out from behind the curtain, Bonnie was in the hallway, and Freddy was missing. _After my shift ends I'm going to the back room to find Phone Guy. He has to be there!_ With this resolution in mind, she dried her tears on her sleeve and surveyed the rooms. It was a long night of closing doors, flicking lights, whimpering, and even some hyperventilation as low-pitched laughs and thumping noises sounded in the pizzeria. Chica and Bonnie even disabled the doors at various points, but the switches reactivated before the both of them could enter the office.

The night seemed to drag on as she did everything in her power to stay alive for a few more hours. Freddy moved from the bathroom to the right door, a high pitch giggling entering her ears. She shut the door with a gasp and trembled in her swivel chair, only to see Bonnie leering into the room from the other door. She sat rigid in her seat with both doors closed, her heart thudding, embracing herself. _Please go away, go away, go away, go away!_ She wanted to scream, but she kept quiet, dreading for when her power would run out, which would happen very soon.

Indeed, the power did run out, and when the lights went out as well, she was so shocked she almost fell from her chair. All the doors opened with a clang and, in the gloom, she could see two glowing eyes appear in the left doorway. It was Freddy. She was even more surprised to hear what sounded like a music box tune fill her ears. _This sounds familiar. Where have I heard it from?_ Then, the answer came to her. _I heard this tune in Phone Guy's message tonight._ Anger and desolation filled her and she wanted to rush to the animatronic bear and utterly destroy him, to rip every part out of him and make him feel her pain and rage. _You attacked him, Freddy! I know you did! I will never forgive what you've done!_ Regardless, she sat and watched him, his tune droning on and on.

She felt her breath catch as the music ended and the room grew even darker than before. _Oh no...he's coming for me now. I know it._ Heavy shuffling sounded, slow, deliberate, and she backed away even though she knew it was futile. _Do Chica and Bonnie come in the room as well to help Freddy kill me?_ she asked herself. This made her heart race, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Then, her watch beeped and the shuffling sounds stopped. She gazed at the green light of her clock and she began to shakily laugh. Never had she been so glad to see the time be six o' clock in her life. _I had almost died tonight. Thank God I survived._ The lights in the office turned on again, and she found that Freddy was no longer in the room. Without hesitation she grabbed her bag and readied herself to bolt from the pizzeria forever when she suddenly remembered what she had to do. _I must see if Phone Guy's in the back room. Please let him be alive and okay!_

She dashed down the hall, past the supply closet, past Pirate's Cove, and through the Dining Area to the Backstage room. Light streamed in through the square window, illuminating the small room, which seemed to be in a state of disrepair with cracks on the walls and floor. She saw the empty heads of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy around her, and a metal table. She assumed the table was used for putting the animatronics back together if they broke during the day.

What met her vision next made her gasp. She saw a lone Freddy suit in the back corner, half obscured by the persistent darkness in the room. She came closer to see this animatronic was different. Not only was it crumpled on the floor, but a horrible odor emanated from it. _That reeks!_ she thought, holding her nose.

Then, she remembered what her phone guy said to her on Night one: _"Y_ _ou could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth which would pop out the front of the mask."_ She took a closer look, and she could see eyes popping from the mask, one drooping lower than the other. The mouth of the suit had two pairs of teeth in them. The truth hit her, and she collapsed to the ground, her tears hot against her face as they raced down her cheeks. H _e's dead... They killed him. I was too late._ She looked at the suit and turned away, her heart shattering. _But why? If only I knew earlier, then I could have saved him._ She covered her face, her eyes stinging. _I-I loved him. Even if he was just a voice. Even if I never saw him. I wanted him to be with me. But now he's gone. Oh, God, I'm so sorry._

She lay, slumped on the ground, knowing she had to leave before management and the other staff members came in for the day shift. However, grief had rendered her immobilized.

 _What-what do I do now? Will I get through my final night without him?_ The smell didn't bother her anymore as she curled on the floor, feeling nothing but angst. A sorrow she had never felt before. _When my previous boyfriends left me, or when we broke up, it was never like this. I never felt like wanting to die like I do now. This is different. Had I really fallen that hard?_

She realized then, that it made sense. _I depended on him for comfort, and I guess love followed after. I didn't know how deeply I cared about him until now. He made me feel good. He made me want to survive each night for him._

She heard the sounds of the backdoor opening, and a jangle of keys sounded, making her flinch. _I-I have to get going. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Oh Phone Guy..._ She slowly stood on wobbly legs and made her way to the door to see the day shift guard, Eric—a black-haired lanky man with greenish gray eyes—look at her. She felt like a tremendous weight was pressing into every limb, and she felt ready to collapse to the floor again.

"You all right?" Eric asked, seeing her tear-sodden face and red eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I had a rough night, that's all."

His face seemed to darken, as if he knew what she was talking about, then he nodded. "You sure? You look pretty dejected."

"I'm fine." She walked past him to the door. "See ya tomorrow."

"See you." Eric watched her go, quirking a brow.

Back home, she collapsed into bed and let tears flow from her again. _Why did it have to be like this?_ She wrapped herself in her sheet and hugged her pillow. _Phone Guy, if only you knew how much I cared for you. If only you knew how your death makes me lost, alone, and frightened._

She shut her eyes and urged sleep to take her. To transport her to a place where she would be happy, with the voice from the telephone.

End

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes! I am back! Who knows for how long, though. That is for me to decide. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy this One-shot thing, whether it was cliche or not (Yes, I understand I didn't completely follow the game's mechanics in some parts of this story, but the protagonist must always survive, y'know? Sometimes I'll bend the rules).**

 **To get down to business, I have a request for you lovely readers. I have two pending stories, L'espion Rouge (About how the Spy from Team Fortress 2 got his job as a master spy) and The Flames of Need(An erotic story about Bowser's pent up feelings for Peach as he uses her as a political prisoner). If you haven't read them already, I suggest you give them a quick look. Why I am asking for you to do that is because I want to update one of them, but I don't know which one you all want to read. So leave a review/comment here and tell me which story you want to see another chapter of. I eagerly await your choices. See ya!**


End file.
